Jacob Volkmann vs. Antonio McKee
The fight was Antonio McKee's UFC debut. After the fight, he was cut from the promotion. The fight was McKee's first loss in eight years. The Fight The first round began. "I love you, Arianny!" someone yelled as they came out. "Go with me, I love you!" the guy continued hoarsely. Both men had a low stance. Four thirty-five. Four fifteen. McKee landed the side kick. Four minutes. Volkmann landed a big leg kick. Volkmann landed another. McKee missed a massive uppercut. Three thirty-five. Volkmann sprawled stuffing a double. They went to the clinch. McKee kneed the body hard, that one grazed the cup I believe. They broke. Three fifteen. Volkmann stuffed another double and ate a left inside. Three minutes. McKee kneed the body hard. Slow pace. They broke away. Two thirty-five. Volkmann got a double nicely to half-guard with two fifteen. Two minutes. McKee exploded out and stood to the clinch kneeing the body. One thirty-five. He landed another. One fifteen remaining as McKee landed another. One minute. McKee stuffed a single. They broke. Thirty-five. McKee was breathing deeply. He landed an inside kick. He missed a body kick. McKee missed a big uppercut. Fifteen. Volkmann landed a leg kick. The first round ended. Volkmann's corner wanted the jab and faking the leg kick. They also said McKee was gassing. The second round began. McKee had a very low stance. Volkmann landed a leg kick. Four thirty-five remaining. McKee stepped in with a big knee to the body. McKee landed a counter right hand. Four fifteen left. Four minutes. McKee got a nice single. Volkmann turned around and turtled him up. Bizarre little scramble. Three thirty-five. He had the back. Volkmann had both hooks. He had the choke. Three fifteen left. Volkmann has it deep now. It's not under the chin, it's on the jaw. McKee escaped. Two thirty-five remaining. Two fifteen. Two minutes. Volkmann has the choke again. He lost it. One thirty-five. One fifteen. One minute. It's been over two minutes. McKee was throwing double punches backwards. Thirty-five. Volkmann replied with heel kicks to the leg. Fifteen. McKee turned to guard. He landed a pair of rights and the second round ended. Volkmann's corner wanted him to break McKee now. The third round began. Volkmann landed a leg kick. Four thirty-five. Four fifteen. No urgency in that cage right now. Four minutes. Volkmann's corner wanted some pressure. McKee was breathing heavily. Volkmann landed a leg kick. Three thirty-five. McKee landed an inside kick. Volkmann landed a leg kick. Volkmann's corner wanted him to let the hands go. Three fifteen. Three minutes. McKee landed a counter left hook as Volkmann faked the double. Two thirty-five. McKee missed a side kick. Two fifteen. Volkmann landed a leg kick and ate a counter left hook. Two minutes. McKee landed a right hand and got a big double slam. One thirty. One fifteen. Volkmann scooted back to the cage. One minute. Thirty-five. Fifteen as Volkmann tried to get up, McKee put him back down gently. The third round ended. Wow. I'd still give it to Volkmann 29-28. 29-28 McKee, 29-28 Volkmann and 29-28 Volkmann for the split decision.